Semiconductor processing and packaging techniques continue to evolve to meet industry demands for increased performance and reduced size. Electronic products, such as cell phones, smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistances, laptop computers, as well as other electronic devices, require packaged semiconductor assemblies having a high density of devices while having a relatively small footprint. The miniaturized semiconductor device assemblies are typically solder mounted onto a system board, such as a printed circuit board, within the device. The solder mounting of a semiconductor device assembly to a board makes it nearly impossible to detach the semiconductor device assembly without actually damaging the semiconductor device assembly. Thus, if the semiconductor device assembly quits working the entire board also quits working. It may be necessary to replace the entire board or even replace the entire device in the event only the semiconductor device assembly is not working properly. Additional drawbacks and disadvantages may exist.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.